


Star Gazing

by BoWritesStuff



Series: Oneshots! [20]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoWritesStuff/pseuds/BoWritesStuff





	Star Gazing

“This is so cheesy.” Arin mocked whining, with the biggest, brightest smile on his face. He can tell that Arin is just as excited for this date as Dan is, but it was just so much fun to make fun of how silly it all felt. How stupid and fun it all was. Like they were too old to go on fun dates that only ever seem to happen on movie screens. “And cliche. And something that… I don’t know, stoner teens would do.” 

“Arin, you make stargazing sound like something horrible.” Dan teases, finally parking the car and taking out his keys. The drive was maybe an hour long, and now the silence of the night soothed his frayed nerves. “Like cocaine or something.” 

“Like, maybe.” Arin says with a shrug, and they both laugh. It isn’t so cold that they have to put on jackets, but compared to the warmer weather lately, the cool air is a welcome surprise. The grass cushions their steps and they walk to the middle of the clearing to find a nice spot. The trees that circle the grassy clearing look blurry, their black outlines almost fading into the midnight blue of the starry sky. Only the faintest hints of red and purple in one corner of the sky remains of the brilliant sunset that had just happened a few minutes ago. 

Dan lies down, feeling the grass poke at his curly hair, and Arin lies down next to him. The night hushes, like they’re inspecting the new visitors before rumbling back to life. Crickets start to chirp, their odd and uncoordinated song soothing the night. 

The sky is already speckled with stars, and Dan points out a few. Arin does too. There’s only a handful in the sky, no more than two dozen, but as they keep on counting, they find that they keep on finding more and more. 

They stop counting. 

Wasn’t it just a second ago that the sky only had a few stars? And now, millions of stars were scattered around. They twinkle, so small that it was hard to tell that they disappeared for a moment there. 

“This is nice.” Arin finally admits, his voice soft and calm. Dan smiles to himself. 

“I told you it would be nice. You’re just a grumpy goose.” He can hear Arin giggling, and the crickets hush again before continuing their song. 

“A grumpy goose?” 

“Yeah.” 

They go quiet again. And then the grass rustles as Arin moves. Dan looks around, but in the darkness it’s hard to see more than a few centimeters in front of his own face. 

“Hey babe.” Arin’s face is only a few inches in front of his own, and he jumps. 

“God that scared me.” Dan giggles. “What are you doing there.” 

“Enjoying the view.” 

“And you said I was cheesy.” They both laugh. Arin leans in to kiss Dan, a small peck where his temple meets his curly hairline. And then another, on the soft skin right on his cheekbone. Then on the corner of his mouth, and on the bridge of his nose, and on his chin. Dan can feel the tickle of Arin’s facial hair, his breath on Dan’s cheek. “You’re really happy right now, aren’t you?” 

“Happy, happy, happy.” Arin mutters, giggling. Dan checks his phone. God, it’s later than he thought it would be. 

“Happy anniversary, Arin.” Dan leans up, pressing a kiss onto Arin’s lips. 

“Happy anniversary, Dan.” Arin kisses Dan, lingering just a second longer than what they had both expected. “Now let’s get home and eat something. I’m starving.” 

“Pizza’s good?” 

“Pizza’s always good.”


End file.
